Blue-Eyed Devil
by Brazen Hussy
Summary: Merle finds Beth and Maggie up to no good, and a lazy afternoon at the prison goes to a place none of them could possibly have imagined... Yes, it had to happen; its Merle Dixon in a threesome with the Greene sisters! Very much Meth orientated though, everybody loves Meth. One shot, lots of sex & drugs, no rock'n'roll or violence but some humour. Don't like the concept, don't read!


**Dear me, my first threesome! This is something far too long promised to Buster's Jezebel, so consider this a Christmas present to her. Nothing dark, but slightly incestuous, and decidedly FILTHY, so be warned! Also, no story image at the moment; afraid I'm very bad at manipulating images. If anyone would like to propose one I'm open to suggestions!**

**This is AU, so let us assume that Merle did not sacrifice himself, the Governor was killed by Rick and everyone is living together **_**fairly**_** happily at the prison. Annnnd scene!**

**Blue-Eyed Devil**

Maggie took another deep drag from the large joint.

"Jesus, that feels _good_…."

She was leaning against the wall at the side of the prison, hidden from the watchtower Rick had taking to haunting like a ghost. It was a typical Georgia summer day and perfect for kicking back and having some pot, the warm air and high humidity making for a more pleasant smoke. Glenn was sat on the cool grass next to her, clutching the mixed bag of joints and loose weed to his chest and looking vacant.

"Hey… hey!" he said vaguely, before giggling to himself, "don't bogart the thing. Share the wealth, Maggie."

Maggie sighed and handed it down to him; Glenn took his turn, holding it in his lungs before choking and coughing, causing Maggie to laugh. Glenn stared at her, clearly slightly annoyed. Maggie sighed and glanced pityingly at her smoke shrouded boyfriend. She loved Glenn, he was a good guy, a funny guy... but she wished he'd man up a bit sometimes. It wasn't the first time smoking pot for either of them, but he just couldn't do it smoothly. Never mind that he'd rapidly smoked the majority of the first joint they'd shared.

"Gimme," she said, waving her hand imperiously at Glenn, until he grudgingly gave her back the joint. Maggie immediately put it to her lips just as Beth rounded the corner.

"_Maggie!_" her sister gasped, causing her to choke this time and setting Glenn off giggling again, "Are you doing _drugs_?!"

"No! No," Maggie spluttered, "it's… it's just a little weed, that's all."

"What would Daddy say?! And you, Glenn, I thought you were more sensible…"

Glenn didn't answer Beth; he had fallen on his side, clutching his stomach and laughing.

"Unbelievable," snorted Beth, staring at Glenn disapprovingly before giving Maggie a considering look, "What does it… I mean, is it _nice_?"

"Yeah, it's…" Maggie held the joint about a foot away from her face, studying it intently as though she had never seen it before, "it's a little strong, but… you know, feels good." She put it to her lips and inhaled again, holding it in her lungs the same way Glenn did.

"Let me try," said Beth quietly.

Maggie turned slowly to look at her, partly in surprise and partly because she seemed to be doing everything slowly right now. "What, you?" she questioned, as though having trouble processing the idea. Even Glenn stopped laughing and looked up at her confused, though it was too much for him to sit up.

"Yes, come on, quick, let me have some. It's the apocalypse, I want to live a little."

Maggie handed her the spliff, and Beth leaned right on the edge of the wall and took what looked like a fairly deep hit, almost immediately resulting in a spluttering fit. Glenn and Maggie both laughed this time, before her sister finally advised, "Don't take too big a puff, but hold it in for a while before letting it out. It'll be easier."

Beth appeared to do that, and this time she didn't cough at all. The group settled down to an amicable silence, and Maggie watched as Beth was taking what must have been her third or fourth tentative hit when Merle Dixon rounded the corner.

…

To his credit, Merle took in the scene quickly and with a fairly jaded eye, though he had to chuckle eventually when he saw Beth with the joint still between her lips and her guiltily surprised expression.

"Well, well, well, lookie wha' we got here…," he grinned, "seems folks been skinnin' up a party wit'out me." He moved into Beth's space and leaned his metal encased arm on the wall above her head, looking down at her averted eyes, "An' lil' missy here, I'm surprised at yer most a all. Thought ya was Miss Prim an' Proper…"

"What do you _want_, Merle?" groaned Glenn from the ground, and Merle looked down disdainfully; Beth thought somehow Glenn seemed tiny, curled up at Merle's feet as he was, "You're talking too loud. I'm getting a headache…"

"Saw missy here sneakin' off an' thought I'd best follow her. An' it ain't me givin' ya a headache, Ang fuckin' Lee," Merle mocked unsympathetically, "i's that shit ya got. Ya find it in one a tha cells?"

"Yeah," said a relaxed looking Maggie, "hadn't noticed it before, but I guess it must have been there; suppose we were too busy worrying about walkers at the time…"

There was a groan from the ground, and Glenn rolled over until he was lying flat on his back on the tips of Merle's boots. Merle snorted and lifted a foot, and Glenn rolled off again with a gentle "Oof", finally stopping face down in the dirt and breathing noisily through his mouth.

"Smells pretty strong," Merle said judiciously, sniffing the air, "pro'bly laced wit' some other shit too. Give it here, missy."

Beth took it out of her mouth and handed it to him, blue eyes fixed on blue as his put it in his mouth, his lips exactly where hers had been. He drew in a drag himself and his experience showed; he didn't choke or even change expression as he held it in for a while before blowing it out, making a few faint smoke rings which caused Beth to smile.

"Yeah, this is some raw shit," he said calmly, "no wonder ya lil' China Girl here's passed out."

"I _haven't_ passed out," came a faint voice from the dirt, "and I'm…"

The rest was lost in the grass.

"What did he say?" asked Maggie, only half interested.

"I think he said he's Korean," responded Beth helpfully.

"Umm…didn't he ask a question…?" Maggie frowned; she was having trouble remembering things.

"Think Chairman Mao here asked if I wanted anythin'" grinned Merle, his eyes flicking from Maggie to Beth.

"So? What do you want?"

Merle held Beth's pink-cheeked gaze meaningfully for a moment, before he looked back at Maggie and simply said, "Jus' wan' ta share wha's in tha bag, get myself a lil' release, ya know?"

Maggie frowned, before nodding. "Okay, but don't bogart it all," she grinned, before starting to laugh. "_Bogart_," she said mysteriously, still laughing to herself. Beth took the bag from her sister and handed it over to Merle.

"Thanks darlin'." Merle picked out a joint from the bag, and Beth fished about in a prone Glenn's back pocket, to mild protest from her sister, until she pulled out his lighter and held it up to Merle. She trembled a little when, as he lowered his head, he wrapped his large warm hand around her small one, holding it in place as the joint caught. She watched the little flames dance in his clear eyes as they flicked back up and studied her face. Then he leaned back against the wall next to her, and to her disappointment said nothing.

...

He'd only been there a few minutes, offering her the occasional huff, when suddenly Maggie pushed herself off the wall. "Glenn… Glenn, get up… I'm feeling…" she paused, as though unsure what to say… "something."

There was an uninterested grunt from ground level.

"Come on, Glenn, take me back to our cell." She kicked the bottom of his shoe gently. "I said I'm _feeling _something."

"What?" said Glenn unsteadily.

"Feel…" Maggie's glazed eyes tried to focus, "…I feel… _horny_." She sounded surprised at herself, but when Merle chanced a look at Beth, he saw her expression was more curious than shocked.

"God, Maggie, it's all the time with you…" the boy mumbled, irritated.

"I didn't hear you complaining before… anyway, I'm feeling it _now_…"

"I feel… something too…" Glenn muttered, beginning to stand unsteadily.

"Good," Maggie was pleased. "I was thinking I'd have to do you right here…."

"I feel… _ugh_!" yelped Glenn, before staggering round the corner to the rear of the prison, where the sound of retching could then be heard.

"Dammit!" yelled Maggie, slumping back down against the wall in a sulk.

Her sister had watched this discussion with wide eyes, while Merle had propped himself up on the wall again so he could watch the show with an expression of mocking amusement.

"Is it the pot that's making them like this?" Beth turned to ask Merle, her eyes innocent. Merle enjoyed one of the rare moments in his life where someone looked to him for guidance before answering.

"Could be," he nodded sagely, "could be. Usually i's PCP, but this feels like i's been spiked wit' coke. Ol' Chow Yun Fatty-Boom-Batty couldn't take tha grass, while Bo Peep there, she's gettin' buzzed off tha' blow. Must be a fair amount in there," he said, eyeing the joint, "feelin' it myself."

There was a pause before Beth whispered quietly, "So am I."

Merle froze, eyes fixed deliberately on the joint; it was easier than looking at her and realising his jacked up brain had conjured up some kind of fantasy Beth, who thought about something other than preaching and prayer books.

The silence stretched out.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his forearm, sliding up against the grain of the hair to the more sensitive skin of his inner elbow, before moving up onto his bicep. He looked directly at her then, and there was no mistaking the invitation in her eyes. He felt a corresponding look must be in his own as his groin instinctively tightened.

"Perhaps we should help each other out…" she suggested softly, leaning into the curve of his body, putting herself between him and the wall.

Merle was still cautious; he could be pretty high on this shit, and maybe his imagination was working overtime. Very slowly he lowered his head, keeping his eyes open and focused on hers. Just as he was only a short distance away from her he paused, still wondering whether he was completely out of it and she was going to start screaming. Instead, he heard an impatient huff from her before his face was grabbed in her hands and pulled in for a kiss.

It was eager and sweet but inexperienced, and that made Merle's blood run all the hotter. He let her soft lips move over his without reacting at first, letting her push for his response. Eventually she pulled away, her eyes searching his, not understanding. Slowly, he let a smirk creep across his face as his bad arm slipped around her back, pulling her in as close as possible, his hips pressing into her belly. Though she gasped a little her eyes darkened, and it was the signal he wanted. He lowered his head to her with incredible slowness, pausing again just the tiniest fraction from her lips. He held there until he heard her little mew of disappointment, before he covered her mouth with his.

He was firm but not aggressive, not wanting to scare her off. This was too good a thing to frighten away with rough handling; Christ knows he'd been thinking about it for fucking weeks. Not like this exactly, but if there was one thing a Dixon boy knew, it was that you took what you could get for however long you could get it.

Eventually he teased at the seam of her mouth with little flicks of his tongue, until she opened to him readily. At the first taste of her sweetness he had to fight not to push her back against the wall and ravish her mouth; God knows what his own tasted like with the junk they'd been smoking, but her's was warm and liquid and if the world had needed to end so he could get a taste of it then it was no great loss.

She reached up and worked her fingers into the shirt over his chest, clawing and bunching the material like a cat. Eventually her tongue ventured into his mouth and, at his moan of appreciation, she wound her young arms up and round his neck, one hand working into the taut muscles there. In a moment of jealously he wondered what man might have taught her how good that felt.

Experienced as he was, even Merle had to gasp a little as she rubbed herself against his thigh, trying to bring herself off against his leg without really knowing how. He dropped his hand to her ass and lifted her into his leg more tightly, being rewarded as she began to rock her damp heat against him enthusiastically. He skilfully turned and wedged her against the wall, freeing his hand from supporting her and skimming it up her waist until it reached her breast. He had just begun to enjoy teasing the puckered bud through the thin fabric when he was suddenly wrenched away.

Expecting to see a furious Herschel or a crazed Rick, he was instead confronted with a wild eyed Maggie… a sight which provided only marginal relief. Sure she was beautiful woman, but she was a real ball-breaker in his book, which didn't appeal to him at all. Merle didn't consider it any wonder that the chink was such a pussy; poor kid was pussy-_whipped_.

"Now, Bo Peep," he said in a placating manner, cranking the Dixon charm up to eleven, "we's jus'…"

Merle couldn't get any further as Maggie stuck her hand in his pants and her tongue down his throat.

…

"Maggie!"

Maggie pulled away from a stunned Merle long enough to stare at her sister, revealing that her pupils were blown wide, while her breathing was shallow and fast.

"Share the wealth, Beth," she grinned, openly rubbing Merle inside his pants, "Glenn's not cutting it today, and it feels like there's more than enough of Merle to go around…"

Merle stared horrified at Beth's stunned face, and hoped she saw in his the truth; that he hadn't initiated this, hadn't wanted it. However, Beth wasn't looking at his face, and he soon realised why. He felt a cool rush of air on his dick as Maggie exposed him, and looked down just in time to see her drop to her knees and take him into her mouth.

"_Fuck_…!"

Christ, he hadn't wanted this...

... not that he hadn't _thought_ about it.

Of course, he'd thought about Maggie in the same idle way he'd thought about all the halfway decent looking women in the prison at one time or another… but he hadn't _wanted_ this. Not when young Beth Greene had been waltzing around the prison in front of him, with a face made for heaven and body made for sin… but Jesus Christ, he was just a man... and this hellcat was so damn good with her mouth... and it had been so fucking long…

"Shit... Beth…" The words were lost when Maggie circled his purpling head with her tongue, before raking her nails lightly over his balls; Merle shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He slipped his hand into Maggie's hair to try and pull her away, but he just ended up holding her to him. Eventually it was all he could do to grind out a tight "Make her stop…" with the last of his willpower.

Maggie abruptly dug her nails into his thighs before taking all of him deep into her throat, causing him to let loose a strangled grunt. Holding him for a moment, she then pulled back torturously slowly, finally allowing him to fall from her mouth with a wet pop.

"Sure you want me to stop…?" she purred.

Merle opened his mouth, eyes still screwed shut. Yes, he wanted to say, yes, stop. He could do this for Beth. He could stop the best blowjob he'd had in years for a chance with Beth…

"No, he doesn't want you stop. Keep going."

Merle's opened his eyes and turned an astonished gaze to Beth; she held it, and it didn't escape his notice that her pink tongue flicked out to moisten her dry lips before she continued.

"You don't want it to stop, Merle, do you? You want my sister to suck you off, right?"

Merle could do nothing but stare at Beth in slack jawed astonishment as Maggie put her hot little mouth back to work on his needy dick. He watched as Beth curled into his side, careful not to dislodge Maggie, and pulled his face slowly down to hers. Merle hardly knew how to react as she kissed him, still inexperienced but hungry; his blood was on fire, and if he thought too hard about this his brain would burn up in the scorching fantasy his twisted mind had conspired with the drugs to create.

"Ya sure?" he managed to get out when they pulled apart; her eyes were almost black and her lips damp and plump with kisses. He wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there. Beth responded by nodding and began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers shaking with nervous excitement.

"Yes. And its better this way… you'll see. Anyway, I've never... you know… had sex…and Maggie can show me what to do, can't you Maggie…?"

To his shame, Merle almost whimpered when Maggie hummed her agreement against his sensitive flesh. Then suddenly Beth had pulled open his shirt and latched her mouth onto one of his flat nipples.

For the first time in Merle Dixon's life, he surrendered.

…

While Maggie sucked enthusiastically on his dick, gripping and massaging his ass with both hands, Beth smoothed hers over the muscles of his chest, and sent her tiny tongue flickering over the sensitive nubs she found there. Merle could only hold her close with his prosthetic while his hand remained trapped in her sister's hair.

"Jesus…" Merle moaned, over and over, "Jesus _Christ_…"

He felt Maggie start to pull his pants down, and before he knew it she had stopped sucking him to concentrate on yanking off his boots before removing his pants completely. Beth was distracted by his movement as he stepped out of them; pulling away, she studied her sister's actions for a moment, then followed suit and tugged off Merle's shirt. He now stood completely naked in the sunlight, and it wasn't vanity to see that the two girls took a moment to admire their prize, from his broad upper body to his muscled legs, not to mention the large angry cock that now stood out proudly thanks to Maggie's ministrations.

"Fuck, Merle," grinned Maggie, "we're gonna have some fun with you."

Merle grinned back smugly, but noticed Beth was staring at his dick with a slightly worried look. "I… it's so big…"

"Mmm," agreed Maggie, almost licking her lips in anticipation, "long time since I took one that size…"

"I'm not sure…"

Maggie finally noticed her sister's concern and gave her a sisterly smile of sympathy, which somehow seemed a little out of place given the situation. "Don't worry, Bethie, you should be pleased. And it always hurts the first time, whatever the size. Come on, let's get you acquainted…."

She tugged Beth to her knees as well, and brought Beth's hand up to wrap it around Merle's cock. His flesh was hot and damp under her cool, dry hand, and he twitched a little at her touch. He didn't dare speak though, in case he broke whatever spell was making this happen to a Dixon.

"Now, just work him gently but firmly, like this…" and Maggie proceeded to show Beth how to use first one hand then two on his dick; Merle's thighs shook slightly with restraint, but he managed to hold still for her. After Beth mastered it, Maggie began to roll his balls in her hand while Beth focused on his shaft, and Merle was forced to clench his hand by his side.

"Such control," Maggie murmured, slightly mocking, "I don't think he's going to last much longer, do you Beth?" Beth turned wide eyes to her sister and Maggie smirked knowingly at her.

"Time for you to taste a man, sis."

…

Beth turned nervous eyes up to Merle; his own were heavy with lust, and he was panting a little. She felt herself get wetter still as the electricity sparked between them, and turned back to her sister, determined.

"Show me," she demanded, and Maggie began her instruction in a low, teasing voice.

"Okay… start by licking the tip, get used to the taste… oh, you like it do you? Such an eager little slut that's been hiding behind her Bible study. That's it, play around with the head, he's sensitive there…look up at his face, Beth, you see how much he likes it? Keep looking at him Beth, let him know this turns you on, gets you wet for him. Keep your hands working on the root… later, with experience, you'll be able to tell when he's going to come, and you can delay it by squeezing a little tighter… Now, cover your teeth and just let him slide into your mouth… Mmm, feel's good to have a nice thick cock in your mouth doesn't it? Imagine how it will feel sliding into that tight pussy of yours... Yeah, now just… that's it, back and forth, set a rhythm. Oh, look at my baby sister Merle, she's a natural…but why don't _you_ tell her Merle, you've normally got a dirty mouth…"

Normally he would, but it was all Merle could do to hold Beth's gaze as he watched her slide up and down his dick, never mind talking. His hand had already snuck down of its own accord and hidden itself in her silky hair. No, he was too close to coming to risk emphasising how good it felt, but Maggie was not going to let him off easy.

"See Beth, see how he's trying not to choke you by thrusting too hard? I didn't think Merle could be such a gentleman. Now, put a hand on his hip and then you can control him a little… there you are… start taking him in a bit further each time… it doesn't matter if you gag just a little, he'll like that…Yeah, see?… He'll come soon, and I want you to swallow it all down like a good girl... every last drop of his cum... Okay, now just use your mouth on him Beth, while I undress you…."

Merle watched as Beth let her sister manipulate her arms until her shirt was off, and soon her simple white bra followed. He stared at the small, creamy tits it revealed, watching mesmerised as they swayed with each movement. They were perfect, and he couldn't wait to suck on those perky pink peaks. He was so distracted by her that he didn't even notice Maggie had stripped completely naked until she pressed herself up against his leg, sliding one hand over the back of his calf before moving up to massage his ass, while the other reached out to stroke and smooth her sisters pert tits.

Fuck, he was starting to lose control, and Maggie's dirty mouth wasn't helping.

"Look at her, Merle… what a good little cocksucker she is, huh? Look how her lips have to stretch to take you. So fresh, so innocent... so _unfucked_. She's gonna be so tight on you Merle, squeezing your dick with that virgin pussy... Oh, _careful_ Merle, don't lose control and choke her... Hmm, though I guess it means you liked that idea, didn't you Merle? Do you like the fact that you're first, Merle? The first man to fuck my baby sister's mouth? I bet you do... I bet you're already thinking about all the other firsts you've got planned for her, aren't you? When you come in her mouth… in her pussy… in her ass…"

Beth moaned at her sister's words, and the unexpected vibration was too much for Merle. A grunt was the only warning he gave before he came hard in her mouth, and though he tried not to thrust he couldn't help making Beth gag a little before he slumped back against the wall. She pulled back as he did so, and some of his cum escaped from her mouth and down her chin.

"Wasteful…" tutted Maggie, half amused, and to Merle's shock she licked up Beth's chin before kissing her sister deeply, searching out his flavour in her mouth. Beth looked equally surprised, her eyes remaining wide open throughout. Finally Maggie pulled away, a little out of breath, before looking back to Merle's deflating dick. "Help me clean up the mess, sis…"

She began to clean one side of Merle's dick with her mouth, and Merle tried not to flinch at how sensitive he still was; in the old world it wasn't often he'd gone this long without, and now…

He felt movement, and Beth's cool hands slid up to balance herself against his thigh as she went to work, daintily cleaning the other side with little licks of her tiny tongue. Merle wished he had a fucking camera, he wouldn't even have dared to dream of this...

The girls finally sat back, and Merle saw Maggie looked positively wolfish, while Beth looked both pleased and a little uncertain. He also noticed how she fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably. In that instant his look became as wolfish as Maggie's.

"What?" asked Maggie, seeing the change in his expression.

"Now," he murmured, "it's time for me to return the favour."

…

Beth watched as Merle knelt facing her. "Ya ready ta feel good, angel?"

Beth nodded mutely, still seeming a little unsure. Merle pulled her quickly into his arms and began to kiss her thoroughly, attempting to make her less self-conscious by getting her back into the moment and eager again. He was surprised when Maggie came to his aid and pressed herself against her sister's back, planting soft wet kisses along her shoulders. After a while, Beth sighed and writhed a little against Merle's chest; as if reading each other's thoughts, Merle and Maggie gently detached themselves from her and laid her down on the cool grass.

Moving over her, Merle rewarded himself for his earlier restraint by lowering his head eagerly to her breasts. As he suckled the sweet, soft skin, Beth arched and moaned, clutching his head to her and raking her fingers through the close cropped curls. With the edge taken off, he was also able to mutter a few filthy endearments to her…

"Look a these pretty titties right here… tastin' so good, missy, tastin' so sweet… ya been savin' 'em for me, ain't ya? Yeah, I seen 'em peekin' up at me through them thin lil' vests ya wore round tha prison, beggin' fer my attention... poor Beth, waitin' so long fer mean ol' Merle ta suck on 'em a while…"

Beth moaned and moved a slender leg up his side, attempting to hook him down to her. Merle chuckled, running his tongue over the smooth, salty valley between her breasts before beginning to move down her body, nibbling and lightly scraping her with his stubble as he went. When he reached her jeans he thanked fuck he was now sufficiently proficient one handed to undo the button fly, although tugging them off her was more difficult.

For once, he was grateful when Maggie suddenly appeared beside him and gently finished removing Beth's trainers and jeans, allowing him to concentrate on the simple panties she was left in.

He didn't think he'd even seen underwear designed to make him harder than those plain white cotton briefs; they were so innocent... so _Beth_. He quickly pressed his face into them and inhaled deeply, breathing in the delicate musk of her body. Beth's legs parted slightly under him, and he couldn't wait to taste her sweet pussy any longer.

He hooked a finger into her panties and tugged them down to her knees, again leaving Maggie to finish the job while he stared at his prize, golden as any treasure. He ran the back of his knuckles tenderly over her mound, feeling the softness of her curls and watching them spring back up in the wake of his touch; he had never imagined such perfection. Gently he coaxed her legs apart and onto his shoulders before kissing his way up her inner thigh to her mound. Just as he reached it, nimble fingers appeared in front of him, he was incredibly aroused to find Maggie was now holding Beth's pussy open to him, all but inviting him to feast on her sister's delicious flesh.

With a growl he pressed his mouth into her, and Beth moaned at the sensation. This time there was no barrier to her musky fragrance and sweet taste, and in his eagerness to sample her Merle almost buried his face in her, heedlessly catching her fine skin with his stubble as he explored her, his tongue circling and tasting and dipping to probe her dripping sweetness. Beth herself didn't notice, so intense was the pleasure from his wicked tongue, so she simply sobbed for more and withered beneath him.

Merle was so intent on his task it was some time before he noticed that Maggie had moved and gone to work on her sister's breasts instead, suckling on the tender buds and kneading them with her small, work roughened hands. Her round, toned ass waved in the air by his head, on a whim he reached up and firmly inserted a large finger fully into her tight heat.

She was so wet there was no resistance, but Maggie gasped and pulled away a little at the unexpected intrusion, before pushing back and grinding herself down on his hand. Taking her eagerness as his cue, Merle inserted a second finger and began to work her fast and hard, scissoring his fingers and making her groan.

"Fuck, Merle, that's it… harder you bastard, _yesss_…"

Beginning to flicker his tongue over a whimpering Beth's clit, he knew at this rate he was close to making both girls come, but he wanted to punish Maggie just a little for making him lose control earlier. Abruptly he sucked Beth's clit into his mouth, tugging on her slick flesh, and she arched and came with a little shriek, flooding his mouth with her juices. Merle removed his fingers from a disappointed Maggie before she had a chance to reach her release, and instead focused on lapping up Beth's excitement tenderly, careful of her sensitized flesh.

When he finally looked up from between her legs, he saw Beth had her hands clasped on her chest and was gazing up at the sky in rapt wonderment. Maggie lay on her side next to her sister, smirking at her sister's astonished expression while casually working a hand between her own parted legs. Merle felt his balls tighten at the thought of having both beautiful women on the end of his dick, and was forced to press it into the cool, damp grass to calm it. Knowingly watching him, Maggie opened her legs wider, giving him a glimpse of her glistening, pink pussy.

"Come on Merle, you know you want it…"

Merle glanced at Beth, as though seeking approval, and she finally tilted her head to look at them both before giving a little nod. Holding her eyes for a moment to be certain, Merle turned back to Maggie and moved up behind her, hooking her leg roughly back over his thigh and positioning himself at her entrance; he watched Beth from over Maggie's shoulder, making sure she would see everything he did to her sister. He held the position for a moment, suspense ensuring Beth was watching fixedly... then Merle sharply thrust fully inside her sister, not allowing her any time to adjust. Beth's jaw dropped a little as Maggie grunted and wiggled a little on him, trying to get used to his size, before letting out a low breathless laugh.

"Damn, that feels good... least you're good for something..." Merle thrust into her again hard in revenge, and Maggie moaned a little before speaking. "Don't worry, Beth, he isn't going to fuck you like this, are you Merle? He'll be gentle when it's your turn. He's got a little soft spot for you, as well as a big hard..."

Her words were cut off as Merle began to thrust raggedly into her, and Maggie's mouth fell open as she surrendered to sensation. However, Merle now felt in sufficient control to do some talking of his own to Beth.

"That's right, gonna be gentle when it's your turn, angel, doncha fret now... gonna treat that sweet pussy a yers right... Not like wit' this lil' slut here, ain't that right, Bo Peep? Like it rough, don't cha?" His hand pinched and tugged at one of her nipples roughly as he pumped inside her, while Maggie whimpered at his words, his speech arousing her as she had him earlier.

"Yeah, look a yer sister, Beth, look a what a cock hungry lil' whore she is. Takin' me deep in her pussy like this, the man she spends most a her time hatin' on. 'Fact, bet ya'd even take it up tha ass from me, wouldn't ya...?"

Merle removed his hand from her tormented breast and angled it between them; after a moment he found what he wanted, and pressed his thumb firmly on her puckered asshole. After a few moments resistance she groaned and flexed, and he leaned back to watch it pop past the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck, that was easy. Ya can tell I wouldn't be tha first dick she's had inside her ass…"

"Jesus, just shut up and fuck me, Dixon…" Maggie demanded, reaching back to his ass and attempting to pull him further inside her. Immediately Merle began to thrust hard and fast into her, but he didn't stop talking.

"Nah, you like it like this, sugartits, or ya wouldn't be floodin' on my dick like ya are... You should see this Beth, how easy she takes me, like a good slut... I bet she had fun time a college, mebbe school too, huh Beth? Bet tha whole football team was tag teamin' on this one, an' she still begged for more... But don't worry, darlin', ya still tight enough fer a big man like me. Chink's too gentle with ya, ain't he… ya gotta come get it from some dirty redneck fucker twice yer age, like tha filthy lil' bitch ya are…"

Suddenly Maggie froze and gasped before shuddering as her orgasm rushed through her. Merle gripped her hip as she started to pulse around him and quickly pulled out, fingers digging in tight enough to bruise as he fought not to come. He wasn't sure he could go for a third round, and he was determined to come inside Beth, to brand her as his if only for a few brief moments before she sobered up, and before his most vocal enemy in the prison stopped coming and went back to denouncing him to anyone who would listen.

As Maggie quieted, he rolled away, and snatching up her discarded t-shirt he cleaned himself of her juices, letting the coarseness of the fabric calm his arousal a little. As he turned back, Maggie was watching him with lazy, satisfied eyes, while Beth looked eager and nervous.

"Last chance to change yer mind, angel..." he warned her, offering a final out for her, before this last act of madness would alter life for them both.

In answer, she held out her arms to him, and when he approached she pulled him home.

...

Merle lowered himself gently over Beth, trying to keep as much of his weight as he could off her. He kissed her as he rolled slightly onto his prosthetic, then reached down and circled her clit with a rough finger before pushing it inside her. She stiffened slightly then relaxed, and after a few questing strokes she closed her eyes and began to match the moments of her hips to his rhythm. Christ, she was so hot and wet he wanted nothing more than to drive inside her, but she was so _tight_... he knew he couldn't avoid hurting her, but he was determined she would come this first time, and with him inside her.

He slowly added another finger and, after a mild squeak of discomfort, she settled down again as he moved them back and forth. He wriggled them around a little, seeking out her most sensitive spot, and when her eyes snapped open he knew he had found it. He teased it again and again, and knew she was close when her little hands reached up and mindlessly dug her nails into his bunched biceps. Gently her pulled his fingers away, and when her eyes opened to look at him reproachfully he licked them clean before speaking.

"Gonna take yer now, Beth, an i's gonna hurt a lil', I won't lie ta yer... but after a moment it'll feel good, I promise. I'll make ya feel good, understand?" Beth nodded, and Merle moved over her, seating himself at her wet entrance. He could feel her nervous gaze on his face, and he made sure his eyes held hers as he pushed the weeping head of his dick inside her.

Beth hissed a little at the sharp pain of his entry, but Merle barely heard her with the roaring in his ears. He felt a tremor rush through him as he fought every instinct to just start pumping madly inside her beautiful body, but he was strong... he closed his eyes to the vision of her beneath him and fought... Dixon's were _always_ strong...

Suddenly a cool hand was stroking his face, and he opened his eyes to see Beth looking up at him, smiling a little. "I thought it was just meant to hurt me?"

Merle grinned wryly and kissed her palm as it passed by his mouth. "Gonna push a little further, angel, okay?" Beth nodded, and he broke through her resistance gently until he was fully buried in her tightness. It was so _good_... so much _better_ than Maggie simply because it was _Beth_... still, at least her sister had taken the edge off his need, so he could take his time now.

Beth eyes were closed and she was frowning; he began to move as gently as he could, but he was large and he could see Beth wince a little with each thrust. He pressed soft kisses to her face, uncertain as to what was best to do. He'd never fucked a virgin before. Should he keep moving now, or let her get used to him a little more?

He felt a cool, rough hand on his shoulder, and saw Maggie kneeling beside him. "Roll over but don't pull out fully, let her ride you. I'll help."

Merle didn't have any better suggestions, and he figured another woman would have a better idea of this than him, so obediently he pulled Beth to him and rolled, releasing her so she could push herself up off his chest. She gasped a little as gravity pushed her down on his dick a little, but in a moment Maggie was sitting slightly behind her sister on Merle's thighs. She began to stroke Beth, smoothing tender hands over her back and buttocks, reaching forward to gently palm a breast. Merle watched fascinated, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Listen to me, Bethie, do what I tell you. It'll feel good. Try to relax, just breathe deeply... there you go... now, I want you to concentrate on the feel of Merle's dick inside you... the fullness, the stretch, the pressure... ignore any pain, just feel him filling up your pussy..."

Merle watched as Beth's eyes closed and she focused on relaxing, and he almost groaned when she flexed experimentally around him. Meanwhile, Maggie reached out to her sister's hips and began to slowly push her down on to Merle's stone hard cock. Beth let Maggie lead her, though she paused slightly as one point, and Merle strove not to drive up to meet her. All the while Maggie encouraged her until Merle found himself balls-deep in Beth's hot little snatch.

"You did so good, sis, so good. I bet Merle can't wait to come inside you," Maggie murmured, moving up press herself tightly against her sister's back, almost cradling Beth's buttocks with her hips. "Now, follow my lead and move with me... the more you move, the better it will get..."

With that she began to set a rolling rhythm against Beth's body, and Merle moved to grip her thigh as she rocked over him. It was mind boggling to have Beth's virgin tight pussy move on him using Maggie's skilled technique, and he drove the sharp edge of his prosthetic into his thigh to keep from blowing his load inside her. He moaned as her face changed from discomfort to slack jawed bliss. Soon she began to roll her hips over him with her own rhythm, rocking and wriggling in a way that made her swaying tits tease Merle to near madness. He reached up to cup one and tweak the nipple, only to find Maggie softly pushing Beth down to him.

"Lean forward a little Beth, let Merle suck on those tittles he's been pining over... then he can play with your pussy too."

Beth did so, and Merle propped himself up on his bad arm to more easily capture a succulent nipple in his mouth, while his hand slid between them to flick at her clit. He thrummed it for a few moments, and Beth was gasping pleasurably when she suddenly grunted and jerked, her eyes snapping open.

"Tell Merle what's happening, Bethie," said Maggie's calm voice from behind her.

"I... Maggie... Maggie has her finger... in... in my ass."

Even as she said it, her eyes fluttered closed, and Merle almost whined as he felt Maggie begin to stroke him through Beth's thin walls. He wasn't going to hold on much longer.

"How does it feel Beth? Tell him."

"I... it burns... "

"Go on."

"I... feel...stretched, full... kinda satisfied."

"Now imagine how satisfied you'll feel when Merle fucks you there..."

Merle watched her face, waiting for the fear or even disgust he expected. Instead, Beth looked curious as she stared down at him, even... _holy shit_, he realised, reading her expression finally, she _wanted_ him to fuck her ass. He imagined her with her sweet ass up in the air, that tight, taboo little rosebud ready and begging to be opened by him, welcoming into that lithe little body...

It was too much. With a exasperated snarl, he began to thrust up into her, sucking the pebbled tip of her breast hard into his mouth and making her grunt with a mix of pleasure and pain. He reached between them again and began to thrum her clit roughly. In moments he felt the white heat of orgasm rush from the base of his spine to his balls and, as he pumped stream after stream of hot cum inside her, Beth shrieked and shuddered out her orgasm, finally collapsing sweat-slicked and panting on his chest, exhausted.

Wallowing in a post-orgasmic haze that he was sure had taken a year off his life, Merle watched as Maggie scooped up her clothes and stood unsteadily, a satisfied smile on her face. "I'm going to find the chi... I mean Glenn!" she announced, before tottering off on unsteady feet.

…

Wrapped in each other's arms, they watched idly as Maggie staggered away and left the two mismatched lovers to their own devices. For a while they remained that way, lying in contented silence, until Merle let out a rare sigh. Beth wriggled in his arms so she could look up at his face. "What is it?"

Merle smirked wryly down at her. "Jus' waitin' fer yer ta sober up an' run away."

"Why?"

"Took what I could get, I admit it. Ain't expectin' ya ta want this when yer head clears…" He looked up at the sky, resigned, and was surprised to feel Beth moving to press herself into his chest.

"Oh… I uh... I might need to explain something to you…" Merle raised a confused eyebrow and she hesitated before continuing, "…You see, I… I _planned_ this…"

There was silence for a few seconds, before Merle could vocalise his shock.

"Tha _fuck_?"

"Well, not everything, but… look, let's be honest Merle, we've been dancing around this thing between us for weeks, haven't we? I mean, it's not just me, is it? Despite what just happened, this is… its more than just physical, right?" She stared him in the eye and, unable to deny it, he nodded shortly. She nodded in return, apparently satisfied.

"I thought so. But I knew nothing could happen with Maggie stirring everyone up against you… so I had to get something on her, something I could use to shut her up. When I found the weed, it all seemed too perfect. I planted it where she would find it, and waited to discover them in the act. Because daddy was an addict, he always made us swear never to do drugs, though I knew she had. And Maggie, well, she's always taken it upon herself to protect me… when she doesn't, she gets really guilty over it. Totally unnecessarily sometimes, but it's the way she is. So I waited, and when they were high enough to be silly, I went and tried it myself with Maggie's permission. When she would have sobered up, her conscience would blow it all out of proportion, and I could hold it over her head if she said anything about us. Obviously, I didn't realise it was spiked and that _this_ would happen. _And_ I didn't know you'd come looking for me, or that Maggie would get so… well. You saw."

"She wasn't tha only one," grinned Merle, running his hand down the smooth skin of her side, "you an' me both."

Beth shocked him by looking mischievous and shaking her head.

"Not really. I only took one puff, and it was so horrible I faked smoking the rest. So it was only affecting you and Maggie, I suppose."

"_But_… but… why did ya…."

"Suggest we… um… follow through on Maggie's suggestion? It made sense at the time. After all, what can Maggie say about you now? 'Don't trust Merle with Beth, because we got high and had a threesome on the grass the other day'? Even if she didn't mention it, and just attacked you over your role at Woodbury, we've now got something she won't want us to tell people. Its even better than the drugs to silence her; after all, she might have told Daddy about that in the spirit of confession, but never this." Beth signed a little. "I love my sister, Merle, please believe that, but I need my own life, my own choices. I wanted you to be one of them."

Merle nodded; he understood how blood could be thicker than water for everything but freedom.

"What about yer Daddy though? He ain't gonna be happy 'bout this…"

"Not exactly happy, perhaps, but he'll accept it. I know you don't realise it, but he has a lot of respect for you. He's noticed how the Woodbury folk still look up to you, despite everything. He sees you as a strong man, a survivor, not only in this world but in giving up drugs…"

She stopped as she realised her own contradiction.

"You have…"

He cut her off before she could even formulate the question. "I know I took 'em this time, but now I got yer I don't need 'em. Frankly, it was jus' ta take tha edge off tha permanent hard-on yer'd been givin' me for tha past two weeks." Beth smiled delightedly and pressed a kiss to his chin before continuing.

"Good. But it doesn't bother you then? That I sort of engineered this?"

"Not really, though I gotta warn ya, I ain't never really been wit' a smart woman before. They tend ta get out quick."

"Can't be all _that _smart then… though, Merle? Do you mind if we don't do this again? Not just with Maggie, but… with anyone? I know it's selfish, but I just want to have you all to myself? Is that okay?"

Merle, who had never had someone want to keep him all to themselves, was more than happy with the arrangement provided he had Beth all to himself as well. As he nodded his agreement, he let out a chuckle. Beth raised her big, beautiful though perhaps not so innocent eyes to him, a questioning smile on her face. Eventually Merle stopped chuckling long enough to explain.

"Here I was thinkin' I'd caught me a blue-eyed angel, an' it turns out a blue-eyed devil caught me instead!"

...

**There you go; obviously rather Methy. If you enjoyed, do please take a moment to leave a review. I love them all!**


End file.
